Anytime
by Bluebell140
Summary: Gabriella was there for Troy when his Grandpa passed away. Now it's Troy's turn to return the favour.  TROYELLA all the way.
1. Bad News

**A/N – I don't own anything **

**Bad News**

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have been dating for just over a year and have recently said those three special words every couple says.

It happened a few months back when Troy's Grandfather passed away after suffering from a form of cancer. Troy had broken down in front Gabriella after he'd said his final good-byes to his Grandfather and the reality of the situation had sunk in. Gabriella had taken him in her arms and had allowed him to just simply cry away his feelings. Once he had calmed down he apologized to and thanked Gabriella for being there, "Anytime" was her simple reply and the I love you's followed not to soon after that.

It was Saturday four months after Troy's Grandpa had passed away and he planned on spending the day with Gabriella. He'd just gotten out of the shower and was about to get dressed when his phone rang, looking at the caller ID he saw it was the one person he'd been thinking about all morning, Gabriella.

"Morning beautiful"

"Hey"

"Brie, what's up?"

Gabriella took a deep breath before she spoke, "Will you come to the hospital with me?"

Fear sprang into Troy. "Hospital? Why do you need to go there?"

"My Grandma had a heart attack, she only just made it through the night, she's on life support and Mum and Dad want me to go say good bye before the machines are turned off. I just can't do it alone."

When the line stayed silent Gabriella continued. "You don't have to I just thought that cause of what happened with your Grandpa you'd know how I was feeling and what I was going through."

"What about your parents? Shouldn't you go through this as a family?" Troy asked still slightly hesitant about going back to the hospital so soon after losing his Grandpa.

"Yeah, but Mum has Dad to look after her and I know Dad will look after me too, but I just… I don't…" Gabriella stopped when the tears threatened to fall.

"You don't what Brie? Talk to me please?"

"I don't wanna cry in front of them, it'll just upset Mum more. I want your arms to be the ones that wrap around me when Mum and I come out of the room and the machines have been turned off."

"Listen, give me twenty minutes to get dressed and have some breakfast then I'll be round I promise."

"Thank you Troy"

"Anytime sweetie you know that"

Gabriella sniffled trying to hold back the tears that once again threatened to fall

"Hey no crying, not until your in my arms at least, okay?"

"Okay. I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabi. I'll see you in twenty." And with that the young couple hung up knowing they both had a tough day ahead of them.

Twenty minutes later, as promised Troy pulled up in front of Gabriella's house; she wasn't waiting for him, so he got out of his truck and made his way up the Montez's front drive. He knocked on the front door only to find it already open. Calling Gabriella and getting no reply, he made his way through the house out into the back garden, and there she was, sitting in her family's hammock.

Troy watched as she absent mindedly swung the hammock with her Ugg boot covered feet. Troy could also make out her skinny jean covered legs, a T-shirt of some sort and he chuckled when he saw her wearing his red Wildcat hoodie with BOLTON 14 written on the back.

He made his way off of the back porch towards her and she gave him a slight smile when he approached, Troy sat down on the hammock next to her and when she turned to look at him he saw fear and upset written all over her face.

"Oh, sweetie, come here" Troy said as he held open his arms for Gabriella to snuggle into.

They sat there, like that, with her crying into his chest for a good ten minutes before Troy felt Gabriella's sobs subside and her breathing even out.

"You feeling better now beautiful?" Troy asked as he rubbed soothing circles on Gabriella's back and twirled her hair in his fingers as he did.

"A bit, I'm sorry. It's just I'm still in shock right now, I only found out this morning when Mum and Dad were gone leaving a note saying phone us. I couldn't say anything when Dad told me; he got really worried when I went all silent."

"He knows your okay now though, right?" Troy asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I told him I'd phone him back when it had all sunk in. I calmed down, made the decision I had to say goodbye to Grandma, phoned you and then told Dad what was happening, he said he'd tell Mum to be expecting us."

"I guess we should get going then, can't keep important people waiting now can we?" Troy said as he got up holding his hand out for Gabriella to take. Gabriella sighed but took Troy's hand and allowed him to lead her though the house and out to his truck.

Once they were in his truck Troy turned to Gabriella. "I know this won't make it go away, and it's still a little early but Mum says it'll make it hurt a little less."

Troy then leant into his glove box and pulled out a chocolate bar handing it to Gabriella; she smiled a genuine smile when she took it from him.

"Thank you"

"Hey, it's only chocolate"

"Not just for that, but for coming with me, I bet you had better things to do today."

"Well, I was going to have pancakes instead of some rushed toast for breakfast, but I would have been round here soon after, so if you hadn't of called me I'd of found out anyway, even if I had to tickle it out of you." Troy joked trying to lighten the situation slightly.

Gabriella smiled. "I'm serious though Troy, thank you."

"Anytime angel."

And with a quick kiss on the lips Troy pulled his truck out into the road and started the journey to take Gabriella to do something he'd so recently done himself.

**What do you think? I'm new to this so please review and let me know whether I should continue or not. :) **


	2. Goodbye

**Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter, I really didn't expect that many people to add me and my story to their favorites lists. Once again I don't own anything!**

**Goodbye**

Troy and Carlos Montez sat on the chairs outside the hospital room waiting for Gabriella and Maria Montez to say their final goodbyes. They watched through the gap in the blinds as each Montez woman in turn said goodbye to someone who had played such a big part in their lives.

Troy watched as Gabriella and Maria stood in each others arms and Maria gave the nod for her Mum's life support to be turned off, ending the life of an absolutely amazing woman.

He'd only met her a couple of times but Troy was completely amazed by the woman Gabriella had looked to as a second Mum. Troy knew how much Gabriella looked up to her Grandma, especially since she was the only Grandparent she had left and he knew how much saying goodbye was hurting her. Despite the fact she wasn't showing it on the outside, it was causing her heart break on the inside.

A few more minutes passed before the door opened and Gabriella stepped out. Carlos immediately made his way over to his daughter and pulled her into a hug.

Troy watched this scene unfold in front of him knowing Gabriella wanted to be in his arms right now, but also that this father/daughter moment was needed especially since Maria hadn't yet left her Mum's room.

"She won't come out Dad. I tried but she won't leave Grandma" Gabriella informed her father, not once trying to leave his embrace.

"Okay, how about you and Troy go get something to eat and we'll come find you." Gabriella nodded against Carlos' chest as Troy made his way over to them upon hearing his name.

"Troy" Carlos said making the young man look him in the eye. "Take Gabi and go get some food, we'll come find you." Troy nodded to show Carlos he understood as Carlos kissed his daughter on the forehead before passing her into Troy's waiting arms.

"Oh, and Troy." Carlos said catching both Troy and Gabriella's attention. "Thank you you've helped us all today, I can't think of a better person to be looking after Gabi for Maria and I at a time like this."

"You don't need to thank me; I'm just returning a favour." Troy replied honestly as he and Gabriella turned and made their way towards the canteen, while Carlos went to comfort his wife.

Troy and Gabriella followed the signs that would lead them to the hospital canteen. The walk was silent but Troy knew Gabriella was still trying to take it all in and so just kept his arms wrapped tightly around her as they walked.

"Babe please, you have to eat something. What have you had today other than that chocolate bar I gave you earlier?"

They had just arrived at the canteen but Gabriella wouldn't choose anything or answer any of Troy's questions.

"Gabs, please answer me." Troy pleaded with Gabriella again.

"Okay, stop with all the questions, I haven't had anything else, happy now?" Gabriella shouted as the tears started falling. She then turned and ran out of the canteen with Troy hot on her heels.

He found her slumped in a corner, her head in her hands crying hysterically. Troy silently sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She didn't pull away but relaxed at his touch as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"She's gone Troy, she's really gone" Gabriella cried.

"I know angel and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, you were here for me and that's what matters." Gabriella replied as she wiped away some of her falling tears.

"I'm sorry you had to spend your Grandpa's four month anniversary here, I'd planned for us to hang out in the garden, have a picnic, snuggle up on the couch later, but unfortunately we ended up here. I know it's still hard for you knowing that he's gone."

"Sweetie, I'm with you and that's what matters, we'll use your plan another day, I promise." Troy said as placed a soft kiss on Gabriella's forehead.

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you" she said as her chocolate brown eyes looked up into his electric blue ones to see love and compassion staring back at her.

"That's okay baby, I'd of been here anytime, night or day and you know it." Troy replied as he got up, pulling Gabriella with him and leading her back to the canteen to get them both that much needed energy boost.

**There it is, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think****. If you have any ideas for where I'm going right or wrong you can PM me or add it to your review. THANK YOU!**


	3. Memories

**I don't own anything!**

**Memories**

As dusk started to draw in on Albuquerque the Montez household looked eerily quiet. Unlike all the other houses along their street the Montez's seemed to have no life inside and no light pouring from the windows. But to Jack and Lucille Bolton the truth was easy to see.

Inside this house was a family they'd come to know and love over the past year and a half and they were feeling their pain, just as the Montez's had felt theirs only four months before.

Troy had called them only half an hour before hand and had asked them if they could bring him an overnight bag, he was worried about Gabriella and Carlos and Maria had agreed he could stay and look after her.

He'd also asked them if they could stop for take away pizza on the way, as neither he nor the Montez's had eaten since lunch, and even then Maria and Gabriella hadn't eaten a lot, worrying both Carlos and Troy.

So, now Jack and Lucille were walking up the Montez's front drive with Troy's overnight bag and pizza in hand. Carlos opened the door before they'd even had a chance to knock saying Troy had filled them in on his plan.

"Maria we're so sorry for your loss" Lucille said as she made her way into their front lounge to give Maria a hug.

"It was sudden Luce" Maria replied, as Jack and Carlos went in search of plates and drinks. "But she's in a better place now and she felt no pain so that makes it slightly easier."

"That's good to hear. How has Gabriella taken it?" Lucille asked not seeing Troy or Gabriella anywhere.

"Badly" Carlos answered as he and Jack came back in with plates and drinks. "Troy made it easier for her though."

"When Troy told me this morning I was so shocked, he said Gabriella wasn't sure if he'd come."

"She told me she would ask him" Carlos replied "But she was hesitant because of what happened with your Dad."

"He said he was unsure" Jack said as he took a sear next to Lucille. "But he wanted to return the favour after Gabriella was there for him."

Yeah he said something about returning a favour earlier; I didn't realize what he meant at the time." Carlos told the others. "I'll just go get them so they come eat." Carlos said beginning to make his way towards the stairs.

"I'll go" Jack offered. "If you give me directions!"

So armed with directions with left at the top of the stairs, last room on the right Jack made his way upstairs.

Troy and Gabriella themselves were simply lying on Gabriella's bed wrapped in each others arms, the same place they'd been since they came back from the hospital.

Gabriella looked so pale and weak from all the crying she'd been doing, but Troy was pleased that she had now fallen asleep. All to soon that thought went out the window as Gabriella began to stir.

"Hey sleepy head, feeling better?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I am actually but only because you're here."

"Oh Gabs that sounded so cheesy!" Troy said trying to add humour to the moment.

"Yeah well I get it from you Mr Cheesy!" Gabriella shot back. They both laughed at their playful banter as Jack appeared in the open doorway.

"hey Dad, we didn't realize you'd arrived" Troy said as he and Gabriella both began to sit up on the bed.

"yeah got here about ten minutes ago, with food. So come on before the others eat it all" Jack joked.

Troy and Gabriella laughed as they got off the bed and followed Jack back downstairs.

Gabriella slammed the back door as she made her way down her garden towards her old swing set. The evening had been going well; everyone had eaten well and had just enjoyed being in each others company.

But now Gabriella sat on one of her old swings, tears pouring down her face.

Maria had found up old photos and home videos of her Mum to show the Boltons, claiming it was best to remember the good times. Gabriella had sat and watched as everyone laughed and told stories about memorable times with her Grandma and Troy's Grandpa.

She was sat here now because the memories made it hit home even more that her Grandma was gone.

Lucille had noticed Gabriella taking a long time in the bathroom and after receiving a worried look from Troy decided to go find her, knowing she probably wasn't in the bathroom at all.

Pulling on her jacket and grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch on the way, Lucille made her way into the Montez's back garden. She made her way towards the trembling figure on the swing set and silently wrapped the blanket around the younger girl's shoulders, before taking a seat on the swing next to hers.

"Did Troy send you out here?" Gabriella was first to brake the silence.

Lucille chuckled. "Not in so many ways" When Gabriella gave her a confused look she continued. "Your Mum was showing him pictures, and him being the polite person he is, was giving her his undivided attention, but he did shoot me and Jack a worried glance. So I told Jack I'd come find you."

Gabriella laughed. "He worries too much about me."

"You love him for it though, right?"

"Yeah that's one of the reasons I love him as much as I do." Gabriella answered honestly.

"So…" Lucille started. "How did you going to the bathroom end up out here?"

"Everyone was enjoying themselves and being so happy in there, I just couldn't take it. Grandma only died this morning." Gabriella sniffled.

"It know it's hard sweetie, it's still hard for me to talk about my Dad."

"But you were talking about him inside."

"Yeah I was but do you know why?" Lucille asked

Gabriella shook her head. "No"

"I only talk about and remember the good times, like your Mum. The rest doesn't matter it's the good times you'll remember the most."

Gabriella smiled." There was this one time when Grandma came to look after me and we baked a cake. Dad had told us to because it was Mum's birthday and he'd taken her out for the day. They came back to find not only the kitchen, but me and grandma covered in flour and other ingredients. Dad got the camera out and filmed Mum telling us off, it was so funny. She didn't even realize Dad had filmed it until later."

"What about the cake?" Lucille asked now actually curious of the outcome.

"It was perfect." Gabriella laughed. "It helped us win Mum over. I wonder if they kept the video when we moved here?" Gabriella questioned no one in particular.

"We could go and find out and save Troy from your Mum while we're there."

"Yeah why not, it'll embarrass Mum if not anything else." Gabriella responded as she and Lucille got up, arms around each other and made their way back inside.

Inside Maria had finished showing Troy photos and had noticed her daughter and Lucille were both gone. She was about to say something about this when the two missing women came back in.

Gabriella and Lucille walked back into the room ignoring the questioning looks from the other four people in the room.

Lucille made her way back over to Jack, taking her jacket off as she did, placing it on the arm of the couch.

Gabriella on the other hand made a bee line for the pile of home videos on the floor and once she'd found her desired she placed it in the player, then made her way back to Troy, picking up the remote and pressing play as she did.

As the video came to an end, both Gabriella and Maria were crying.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Maria asked. "You disappear, come back and then know exactly what you're looking for."

Gabriella sighed." Lucille told me to remember the good times with Grandma and that was one of my favourite memories." Gabriella replied worried that her Mum was angry with her; Maria immediately picked up on this.

"Honey, come here." Maria said patting the seat next to her. "I'm not angry because Lucille is right, we do need to remember the good times which is why I pulled out all of this stuff, to help us remember."

"I'm sorry I walked out but it seemed like everyone was trying to forget Grandma when she only died this morning." Gabriella said tears now pouring down her face.

"Darling, this isn't going to be easy for any of us, especially you, but you need to tell us how you're feeling so we can try and help. We don't like seeing you this upset."

"I know, I'll try and talk more, just don't expect it to happen straight away."

"That's fine sweetie." Maria answered as she pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"Now you" Maria said turning to Carlos "go and put something funny on the telly, a comedy sounds good, we need cheering up, Mum would want us laughing. An you." Maria said turning her attention back to Gabriella. "Go back to your man and let him look after you because so far today he's done a great job and I don't see that ending anytime soon." Maria said sending Troy a smile as she finished.

Gabriella gave her Mum a kiss on the cheek before crawling back along the sofa into Troy's arms.

"You okay?" Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear a while into the film.

"Yeah, like Mum said I've got you looking after me, haven't I?"

"Yep anytime, day or night. I love you Gabs."

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella replied as she pulled the blanket around her tighter and snuggled more into Troy's embrace.

**So, there's chapter three for you, hope you liked it. I'm away for a while now, so there'll be no updates anytime soon. Please review and let me know what you think because for the first two chapters I only had two reviews, despite the fact people have been adding me to their favourites. If I don't have a good amount of reviews when I return then unfortunately I won'****t be continuing, unless I can be convinced otherwise. Please review. THANK YOU!**


	4. Together

**Okay, so I know I said I wasn't going to continue but people have been adding me to their favourites**** and I know where I'm going with this, I just need those reviews please!**

**Together**

Gabriella made her way down one of East High's long corridors towards the gym. Today was Thursday and it had been five days since her Grandma had passed away.

Tomorrow would be the funeral, but Gabriella didn't want to think about that because Lucille had invited her over for dinner saying it would give Maria and Carlos time to make any last minute arrangements for tomorrow.

So now Gabriella was heading towards the gym to find Troy after basketball practise so they could head back to his house.

Gabriella entered the gym to find practise over but Troy playing two on two with three of their closest friends. Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor and Chad Danthorth had been on the basketball team with Troy throughout his high school career and Chad had even been appointed as Troy's co-captain of the team.

Gabriella watched as the ball came rolling in her direction after Troy shot the final basket causing him and Chad to win. Gabriella put down her bag and picked up the ball as she silently made her way closer to the net.

The boys weren't facing her and so had no idea she was there until the ball went swishing through the net, causing it to bounce multiple times making them all jump.

"Geez" Chad said as he turned round to see who just caused his near heart attack. "Way to make a guy have a heart attack Gabi!"

Gabriella just smirked and watched them all trying to recover from their sudden fright.

"How long have you been there?" Zeke asked as he went to give he a hug.

"Long enough to know, that you and Jason just lost to your captains over there." Gabriella said as she returned Zeke's hug.

"So how come you didn't go and congratulate him?" Jason asked gesturing towards Troy as he too went to receive a hug from Gabriella. "Most girls would."

"Well I'm not most girls" Gabriella said as she returned Jason's hug. "Now go, the girls are waiting for you and you wouldn't want to keep Shar waiting." Gabriella said referring to the lad's girlfriends who also happened to be some of her closest friends.

"You're right." Zeke replied. "Come on Jason. Bye guys." Goodbyes were exchanged and Zeke and Jason left leaving Chad, Troy and Gabriella together.

"Gabster." Chad greeted one of his closest friends. "How are you doing today?"

"Toda, I'm okay, tomorrow I don't even want to think about it."

"Don't then, go cheer up hoops and then go and eat some of Mrs B's famous lasagne."

"Wait, what's wrong with Troy?" Gabriella asked suddenly worried about her other half.

"He sprained his ankle in practise today, he made us stay behind so he could try to run it off, but by the looks of him he made it worse." Chad said motioning over to Troy who was sitting on the bleachers rubbing his ankle.

"He's stubborn Chad, and you know it, I'll look after him don't worry."

"Yeah that's just it Gabs, he tried to run it off because he's supposed to be looking after you, not the other way round."

Gabriella sighed. "We'll look after each other. That way he's still looking after me, but I can still look after him while he's injured." Gabriella told Chad.

"Sounds like a good plan. Gabs I'm sorry I gotta go I've got plans with Taylor." Chad told her referring to his girlfriend and her best friend.

Gabriella smiled as she gave Chad a hug. "Go, have fun, we'll see you next week." Chad went back to the bleaches and spoke to Troy before leaving.

Troy hadn't acknowledged Gabriella since she'd made them jump; convincing her his ankle must hurt. She made her way over to him and knelt down in front of him placing her hands on his knees to get his attention.

"You should put some ice on that you know." Gabriella told Troy motioning to his ankle. "It'll only get worse if you don't."

Gabriella had decided that hello's wouldn't work in this situation and had decided to get straight to the point. Troy just looked at Gabriella like he was a lost child.

"Troy please talk to me. I know you're upset about your ankle, Chad told me why you made them stay, but things don't always work out how we plan, so we're just gonna have to re-arrange those plans a little, okay?"

This time Troy acknowledged what Gabriella was saying and nodded.

"Okay, so your trucks not here meaning we were either gonna walk or get a ride from Jack." Gabriella though out loud.

"We were gonna walk because you like it when we walk together, just the two of us." Troy told her in a barely audible voice, his eyes taking a sudden interest in the gym floor.

"Troy look at me please." Gabriella instructed gently, she continued when Troy's blue eyes locked on to her brown. "I do like walking, but only because we're together, we'll be together all evening so cheer up or me please?"

Troy made a slight attempt to smile but not enough for Gabriella, so she tickled his sides making his laughter erupt though out the gym.

"BOLTON, I though I told you to go home and get ice on that ankle of yours." Jack's voice echoed though the gym. Troy didn't answer, Jack had told him to go home but he's stayed and tried to run it off, surely Jack wouldn't be pleased about that.

"He's just being stubborn." Gabriella suddenly answered Jack. "He's just played a ten minute game of two on two with the boys and has made it worse, so go easy on him Jack because he knows he's made it wrong."

Jack walked over to the two young people I his gym and could see the upset and hurt in his son's eyes.

"I guess you'll be wanting a lift home then?" Jack asked.

"Yes please Jack, if that's okay." Gabriella answered.

"Of course it's okay. If you grab my bag and your two's as well for that matter, I'll help Troy to my car." Gabriella nodded in response and soon they were making their way towards Jack's car.

"Here you go son, put this on your ankle and keep it there. Gabi's right you can be stubborn over things like this."

As soon as they'd arrived back at the Bolton's they were met by Lucille who ushered them inside and ordered Jack to put an ice pack on Troy's ankle straight away, while she pulled Gabriella into the kitchen with her for a 'chat'.

"I know Dad, I'm sorry I just want to be there for Brie tomorrow this is the first funeral she's actually old enough to remember going to. She's scared Dad and I want to be there for her like she was for me." Troy explained to Jack.

"And you will be Troy, just don't put yourself at risk doing that, Gabi wouldn't want that and you know it."

"You're right Dad, thank you." Troy said as he leant over to give Jack s manly hug, just as a teary eyed Gabriella walked into the room. Both men exchanged looks with each other as Gabriella came over and took a seat on Troy's right side, but neither man said anything when Gabriella made no attempt to interact with either of them.

Jack pushed the coffee table closer to the pair of teens allowing Troy to put his injured left leg up on it. Troy could feel Gabriella shaking beside him and so put his arm around her shoulders hoping to calm her down.

"I'm going to go help Luce with dinner." Jack announced knowing Gabriella was more likely to talk without him there. "I'll come get you when it's ready."

Jack gave Troy a look on his way out of the room telling him he'd talk to Lucille while he was there, knowing she wouldn't intentionally upset Gabriella and therefore may well be upset herself.

Troy had known Gabriella long enough now to know that when she's upset it's not a good idea to try and make her talk. In the year they'd been together Troy had been with Gabriella a few times when she was upset, and had learnt it was best to just give her a hug and let her talk of her own accord.

Today was no different, Troy had kept his arm around Gabriella and had even pulled a blanket over her when she hadn't stopped shaking, but he hadn't once talked.

He knew she was thinking through what had taken place in the kitchen during her talk with his Mum and that soon enough she'd be prepared to talk.

"I'm scared." Gabriella broke the comfortable silence which had taken over the room since Jack left.

"Why?" Troy questioned. "You went to my Grandpa's funeral, you know what to expect."

"Yeah I know but I barely knew your Grandpa and I was more upset for you than anything else."

"I know that sweetie and I'll always appreciate your support, but what about your other Grandparents? You went to their funerals, what's so different this time?"

"I'm older, I know what's happening. When my Grandpa's both died I was really little so I don't even remember them, and when my other Grandma died I was only eight and Mum made me sit in the corner and read so she could look after Dad, I didn't understand what was happening." Gabriella said as more tears trickled down her face.

"Gabriella listen to me." Troy said as he tilted her head up with his fingers placed under her chin and wiped away her falling tears with the pads of his thumbs. "I promise you I'll be with you all the way tomorrow. I'll hold your hand or even hold you in my arms if I have to. If you need to leave at anytime during anything, then do because I'll follow and people will understand it's a hard day for you. I'm gonna be there all day, by your side just like our parents will be. Whether you're laughing or crying we'll go through it together, just like at my Grandpa's funeral, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and buried her head into the crook of Troy's neck allowing him to wrap his arms tightly around her.

"Will you stay with me tonight? If I'm by myself I'll only lay there and think and won't sleep. If you're there you'll make me sleep because you make me relax."

"If that's what you want then I'll be there, all night with you wrapped in my arms." Troy responded.

Gabriella simply just gave troy a passionate kiss as a thank you before going back to hiding in the crook of his neck, knowing tomorrow would be one of the hardest days in her eighteen years of life to get through.

Dinner had gone smoothly and everyone had enjoyed Lucille's lasagne despite the fact she and Gabriella's minds were in different places.

Jack had spoken to an also teary eyed Lucille and had found out that Maria had phoned and asked her to talk through tomorrow with Gabriella, knowing it would be too hard to do herself.

Maria had also told Lucille that if she knew her daughter as well as she thought she did, sometime in the evening Gabriella would ask Troy to stay the night.

She wanted Lucille to know it was fine with her and Carlos as long as it was with her and Jack.

So Lucille had talked Gabriella through all of tomorrow's events and had told her it was fine for Troy to go home with her later that night. The conversation hadn't been easy for either woman; hence th tears that were shed.

Jack sat I his car and watched as Gabriella helped a limping troy up her front drive and into her house. He knew that although Gabriella had been laughing for the last hour or so at his, her tears would soon return.

But Jack also knew that having Troy there made it easier for her because she knew that he's be by her side all night any time she needed him.

Troy climbed under the covers on Gabriella's bed as he waited for her to emerge from her bathroom. It had been a tough day and he was tired, but he knew tonight of all nights he needed to be there for Gabriella.

As Gabriella emerged from her bathroom she tried not to look at Troy. She knew he's be able to tell she'd been crying just by looking in her eyes, despite the fact she'd washed her face enough times and had stopped crying long enough ago for the tear tracks to disperse.

As she climbed under the covers and turned her back to Troy she could feel him watching her and felt bad for shutting him out, but she felt he didn't need to watch her cry again.

Troy woke up at two thirty after feeling a lot of movement to his right. He rolled over to find Gabriella sitting up in bed, her knees pulled to her chest, crying.

Words wouldn't help Troy right now, so he sat up, wrapped his arms around Gabriella and then laid back down with her still wrapped tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella whispered though her tears.

"Don't' be. Just forget about it, I have."

"Thank you." Gabriella replied as she settled into her new resting place.

Troy placed a soft kiss into Gabriella's hair and gave her a simple response.

"Anytime."

**There it ****is my longest chapter yet, so enjoy. :)**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Final Goodbye

**I'm not so sure about this chapter, especially the end, so please read on and give me your feedback.**

**Final Goodbye**

Gabriella stood in front of her full length mirror looking at her reflection. She was wearing a black knee length dress and a black pair of one and a half inch heels.

She'd been strong today so far and had even managed to console Maria when she found her crying, but now as she stood and looked at her reflection she realized just how hard today was going to be.

Troy leaned against the doorframe of Gabriella's bedroom and watched as she walked out on to her balcony, he watched her stare off into space until she disappeared onto the corner of the balcony.

Grabbing her black cardigan Troy made his way onto the balcony to find Gabriella slumped in the corner still staring into space. Quietly he sat down next to her and placed the cardigan round her shoulders pulling her into his side as he did.

"Is it time to leave?" Gabriella asked timidly.

"No, we've got about half an hour yet." Troy answered.

"If we went inside, would you maybe hold me?" Gabriella asked her shyness coming through.

Troy didn't give an answer, but instead stood up, pulling Gabriella with him and plopped down onto the edge of her bed. He kicked his shoes off before bending down and unbuckling Gabriella's. He then laid down and patted the bed next to him, allowing Gabriella to crawl over his legs and land next to him, immediately melting into his arms.

"You're doing really well you know." Troy told Gabriella as he lay there allowing his right arm to trace invisible lines up and down her side.

"Gabriella let out a small laugh. "No I'm not, I'm a mess."

"Sweetie your Mum sent me up here to be with you. She said you'd been really brave and calm this morning and she wanted me to thank you for looking after her earlier. Your Dad too, they're both really proud of you for being so calm this morning."

"I think I'm starting to come to terms with knowing Grandma has gone, but she's in a better place, I just don't wanna think about the rest of today, because then I will cry."

"Well how about we just stay here for a bit, your bed is rather comfortable you know!" Troy said giving Gabriella's ribs a poke.

"I'd get him back for that if I were you Gabs." Lucille spoke from the doorway making her presence known.

"Nah, he'll be expecting it now, another day he'll be off guard, then I'll get him." Gabriella informed Lucille.

"Well now I know." Lucille said with a chuckle as she came and leant against Gabriella's bed post.

"How's my Mum?" Gabriella asked as she pulled the bed covers over her now cold legs.

"Like you, cuddled up in your Dad's arms on your couch talking to Jack." Lucille said as she sat down on the corner of the bed and went to put her feet up.

"Shoes!" Troy suddenly exclaimed, receiving confused glances from both Gabriella and Lucille. "You have to take your shoes off before you put your feet up." Troy explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucille simply slipped off her shoes before putting her feet up.

"Happy?" She asked Troy.

"Very."

The small talk carried on with both groups of people in the house, before the funeral cars pulled up outside and collected the two families before continuing their journey to lay Maria's Mum to rest.

Carlos sat with his arms around his quietly sobbing wife as her Mum was carried out to her final place of rest. Jack had told him to just take care of Maria and that he and Lucille would help to take care of everything else.

Jack himself sat and watched as Carlos turned and talked softly to Maria before leading her out of the church. His attention was taken away from Maria and Carlos when a commotion began to his right.

Gabriella had gone into full shut down mode and although she was sobbing her eyes out she wouldn't let Lucille or Troy help her.

Jakc made his way over to the others and knelt down in front of Gabriella. He took her small hands into his big ones and waited until she looked him in the eye.

"I know you're hurting right now Gabs, but you need to calm down and breath or it's going to hurt even more."

Gabriella gave Jack a slight smile as a sign she understood.

"I need you to keep your eyes focused on mine and take some deep breaths for me, please sweetie."

Gabriella did as she was told and soon enough her breathing was back to normal, making her realize how badly she'd just acted.

"I'm sorry." She apologised. "It's just seeing Mum like that, it was too much."

"Babe don't worry, you know how hard it was for me to se my Mum upset, we understand."

Lucille and Jack agreed. "I think we should be heading outside, they've probably already started without us." Lucille explained as Jack took her hand to lead her outside.

"I can't." Gabriella spoke up. "You said I didn't have to do anything if I didn't want." Gabriella said towards Troy. "And I can't go out there, with people giving me sympathetic looks, most of them haven't even spoken to my Grandma in years, I can't go out there and face them." Gabriella concluded as she turned to Troy and cried into his chest.

Troy, Jack and Lucille exchanged looks, they knew Gabriella would find it hard today and they didn't want her to fell pressured into doing anything, but they also didn't want her to regret not being there to say her final goodbyes.

Lucille spoke up first. "Why don't you at least come outside to begin with? Then you can always leave if it gets too much."

Gabriella shook her head and tightened her grip around Troy's torso.

"How about…" Jack spoke in. "You and Troy come stand outside the church where you can still see the proceedings. That way if you want to come closer you can, and if you don't want to look, you can walk around the other side of the church and look at the pwetty flowers." Jack finished making the others laugh.

Gabriella lifted her head from Troy's chest and nodded. "Thanks Jack."

"No problem honey, now come on team lets head out."

Shaking their heads at Jack, Troy, Lucille and Gabriella followed him outside to catch up on the proceedings.

"That's it my lovely ladies, they've all gone." Carlos said to Maria and Gabriella after saying goodbye to the last of their guests. Maria and Gabriella smiled from their position cuddled up on the couch.

Gabriella had managed to watch her Grandma's burial from a distance and Maria had been able to say her final goodbyes knowing Gabriella didn't completely miss out.

"You two just relax, we're going to get through this together, I promise." Carlos told his two favourite ladies as he gave them both a kiss to the forehead and flopped down onto the couch next to Maria.

"Here Maria." Jack said as he came into the room. "My son has done more washing up in there just now, than he's ever done in his entire life, what's you secret?"

Maria laughed. "I think you should be asking my daughter that, not me." She replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right, the boys are always saying he's whipped, I think I agree." Jack concluded.

"Me too!" Carlos chimed in.

"Are you guys picking on my little boy?" Lucille asked as she came into the room followed by Troy who was carrying a tray of drinks. "Because you could have waited for me!" She finished, taking a seat by Jack.

"You can pick on me all you want." Troy said as he handed out the drinks. "But be warned I give as good as I get." Troy stated before sitting down next to Gabriella and pulling her onto his lap.

Their parents just laughed at Troy as he gave Gabriella a sloppy kiss on the cheek before allowing her to cuddle into his chest.

"If that's what you call giving as good as you get son, then we've got it easy, you old softy." Jack teased.

"Leave him alone. He's looked after me and helped everyone else out over the past few days." Gabriella piped up as she got up and made her way upstairs. "Just leave him alone."

"Gabi darling, come back." Maria called after her daughter.

"It's okay, I think she's just tired I'll go lay with her for a bit, don't worry Maria, she's fine." Troy said as he followed Gabriella upstairs.

"Is Mum upset?" Gabriella asked as she and Troy climbed under her bed covers after changing into more comfortable clothing.

"No, I don't think so, your Dad will look after her, I just told her you're tired." Troy replied as Gabriella snuggled into his side.

"I'm not that tired." Gabriella said as a yawn escaped her lips.

Troy chuckled. "Me neither, but how about we close our eyes and try to get some sleep anyway." He asked looking down at Gabriella who was already half asleep.

Troy shut off the light and pulled the covers further up over them before allowing himself to follow Gabriella into a peaceful sleep.

**I know it's not that great and that I could have added in more of the funeral, but that's a bit of a touchy subject for me right now, so this is how it ended up.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, I'll happily take any ideas, or if you wanna know my ideas for the rest let me know.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	6. November

**Just to make it clear for you guys, this chapter is set a year after Troy's Grandpa died. Enjoy!**

**November**

Carlos made his way downstairs as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The rain had been beating down for a while now causing him to wake from his sleep and not be able to return back to it.

He made his way to the kitchen to fix himself a drink when the phone began to ring, slightly confused and startled at who was ringing at three thirty in the morning he answered the phone.

Gabriella and Maria had both woken at the sudden ringing and had gone to find out who their oddly timed caller was. They walked to Carlos and waited for him to finish his conversation, but when he did they immediately knew it wasn't good.

"It's Troy, he's gone."

"Luce, don't worry we'll find him." Jack spoke softly but firmly to his wife. The Montez's had since joined the Bolton's at their house and were preparing to go out and search for Troy.

"I know, but he's my son I'm allowed to worry." Lucille replied as Gabriella's phone began to ring.

"It's him." She announced as she looked at the caller ID.

"Troy where are you?" She asked forgetting all hellos.

"I'm cold." Was Troy's only reply.

"Okay, so where are you?" Gabriella asked again.

"I need a hug Gabs, will you come give me one please?" Troy's quiet voice asked through the phone.

"Of course I'll come give you a hug and I'll even bring a blanket, but I need to know where you are Troy."

"I'm in the tree house, will you come by yourself?" Troy questioned.

"I'm at yours, so yeah I could do that."

"Is Mum scared? Tell her I'm sorry."

"Okay I will, you sit tight and I'll be there in a few, and Troy?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Troy said before hanging up.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Lucille asked as soon as Gabriella has hung up.

"He's in his tree house, he says he's cold and needs a hug, but I have to go alone. He also says he's sorry for scaring you." Gabriella told Lucille as she grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch.

"We'll be in in a few." She told the adults over her shoulder as she left through the back door.

Troy sat huddled up in the corner of his tree house flipping through an old photo album containing photos of his Grandpa.

As the rain pounded down and thunder could be heard, Troy cursed quietly under his breath, today of all days he didn't need to hear or see any thunder storms.

When Troy was little he would occasionally stay with his Grandpa over night. One night in particular a storm started causing all the lights in the house to go off. Troy's Grandpa had told him not to panic and to collect some old sheets from the cupboard. Ten minutes later Troy had his own little camp, to be in away from the storm.

It was one of Troy's fondest memories of his Grandpa and storms would always make him smile, but today he didn't feel like smiling.

He was bought out of his thoughts when a blanket was place over him and his girlfriend's petite body sat next to his.

"Come here then." Gabriella said opening up her arms to allow Troy his cuddle. Troy immediately fell into her arms, his face hiding in Gabriella's neck to hide to the tears that were now freely flowing.

"He wouldn't want you to cry you know. He'd want you to remember him, but not cry." Gabriella told Troy as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"He certainly wouldn't want you to have your parents and your girlfriend's family up and worried in the middle of the night, in a storm I must add!" She concluded with an after thought.

"You remembered." Was Troy's mumbled response from his resting spot on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Troy of course I remembered, I knew his anniversary would be hard for you, but I didn't think I'd be here right now."

"Me either, and I'm sorry I just had to escape and here seemed good." Troy said as he sat up and looked Gabriella straight in the eye.

"Thank you. You're right he'd want me happy, so no more tears lets go warm up."

He stood up and took Gabriella's hands leading her over to the ladder, climbing down first himself so she could follow and be caught by him at the bottom. He cradled her in his arms bridal style as he made his way back inside to face what their parents had to say.

"You could have come and woken me up, you know I would have listened, we both would." Jack told Troy as they sat on the couch with Gabriella and Lucille.

"Your Dad is right Troy, we're here for you anytime, you should know that."

"I do Mum, I do know that, it's just I didn't really want to talk earlier, even when Brie came out I didn't do much talking." Troy admitted.

"Just know we're here son, okay?" Jack asked as he got up from the couch pulling Lucille with him.

"Okay Dad, now go to bed, we're fine."

"Don't worry we're going, just remember Carlos and Maria are sleeping in the spare room, so no parading round in just your boxers in the morning!"

Troy just picked up the closest cushion and threw it at Jack, who punched it away with ease before scooping Lucille up in his arms and carrying her to bed.

Troy knew his parents were safely in their room when he heard the door slam causing a sleeping Gabriella to wake up.

"Troy?"

"It's okay sweetie, just lay down and go back to sleep." Troy gently whispered as he helped her lay down so her head was resting on his lap, before he covered her with a blanket.

"Bed?" Gabriella questioned.

"No, we'll stay here for tonight, just sleep angel." Troy murmured as he pushed the button on the side of the couch allowing him to be more comfortable and sleep to overcome them both.

"Thank you" Troy said sincerely as he and Gabriella lay in the hammock in her back garden.

"What for?" Gabriella asked as she tilted her head up from its resting place on Troy's chest to look him in the eye.

"Everything, for coming over in the middle of the night, for coming to Grandpa's grave with me, for the picnic you made, for looking at my photo album of Grandpa and for just being here." Troy responded as he kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"Babe, I'm only doing what's written in the job description of a girlfriend, and maybe because I love you!" Gabriella added as an after thought.

"Good cause funnily enough I love you too." Troy said as he leant in to give Gabriella a sweet, passionate kiss.

They both pulled away smiling, their foreheads resting against each other and their eyes connected, icy blue on chocolate brown.

"Thank you." Troy repeated his words from earlier.

"You know my answer to that, right?"

"Anytime?" Troy questioned.

"Yeah babe, anytime."

**There it is, slightly shorter than some of the others, but still.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	7. One Year On

**Here it is guys, the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**One Year On**

Troy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he made his way into the Montez's back garden. Today was the first anniversary of Gabriella's Grandma's death and he wanted to be with her all day like he was with him.

As he turned the corner he was startled to see Carlos and Maria sitting cuddled up on their swing seat.

"Oh, Troy honey, we didn't expect to see you here this early." Maria spoke once she noticed Troy in her garden.

"Yeah me either, I nearly slept through my alarm, so how come you guys are up?" Troy asked as he pulled up a seat next to Carlos and Maria.

"Couldn't sleep." Maria admitted. "Today's going to be hard for her Troy, you know that, right?"

"Maria, I know better than most what you guys are gonna go through today, of course I know it's going to be hard for her."

"Yeah I know sweetie, I'm sorry, just look after her for me today, please? Take her out, she'll probably want to go to the crematory, Carlos and I are going to go in a bit, just look after her and whatever you do don't let her shut down."

"I won't Maria, I'm not gonna let that happen, I promise. Is she still in bed? Is it alright if I make her some breakfast and take it up to her?"

"Troy, this house is as much yours as it is ours, do whatever you have to do to make Gabi have a good day."

"Thanks Carlos, I'll keep things tidy, I promise."

"Stop making promises and go be the first thing Gabi sees when she wakes up this morning." Carlos told Troy as he pulled Maria closer to his side and gestured for Troy to head inside and start making breakfast.

Gabriella tossed and turned in her bed trying to go back to sleep, she didn't want to wake up today because she knew of she did it wouldn't be easy.

She finally gave into that idea when she heard someone come into her room. She didn't open her eyes through, knowing her parents usually came and opened her curtains and then left to let her slowly wake up of her own accord.

Today was different, this person came and sat next to her on her bed and then they kissed her forehead, Troy.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" Gabriella questioned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I am here so I can spend the entire day with you and stop you from moping about the house." Troy answered as he pushed hair out of Gabriella's eyes.

"Good, I'm glad you're here, I wanted to be with you today."

"That's why I'm here, now sit up I come baring gifts." Troy instructed as he leant over the side of the bed to retrieve a tray holding his home made breakfast.

"Troy, how long have you been here?" Gabriella asked as she arranged her pillows against her head board.

"I'm not sure, an hour maybe, your parents have been up longer though." Troy said as he set the tray down on Gabriella's lap.

"Really wow, its eight thirty now they must have been up since like six."

"I think they had been up a while, they were on the back porch, your Mum said she couldn't sleep."

"I thought so, today won't be easy for her, but she's got Dad so I know she'll be okay." Gabriella said looking down at all the food in front of her.

"Troy I can't eat all this, there's way too much." She said looking down feeling ashamed because Troy had gone to so much trouble.

"Hey, don't worry about it, we'll share, you know I can eat two breakfasts in one morning." Troy said as he wrapped his left arm around Gabriella, feeling her relax at his touch.

"You know my Mum still can't get over that." Gabriella laughed as she tucked into a pancake.

Ever since they'd started going out Troy would pick Gabriella up and take her to school, allowing him two breakfasts, one at home and one at the Montez's.

He'd done this because, one, he didn't want to be rude to Maria, and two, what teenage boy doesn't turn free food!

Troy just poked Gabriella in the ribs for teasing him and then helped her to finish off her breakfast.

Troy leant against a tree and watched as Gabriella laid flowers in front of her Grandma's gravestone.

He wanted to let Gabriella have a moment by herself and so had sent her ahead telling her he'd catch her up.

He watched as Gabriella blew a kiss for her Grandma and then said something he couldn't quite catch before she turned and gestured for him to come over.

He pushed himself off of the tree and made his way towards her, settling himself down on the grass next to her. Gabriella turned and looked him in the eye, she tried to smile but couldn't, instead tears just began to fall.

"What are we gonna do with you?" Troy asked as he scooted over and sat Gabriella in his lap, her legs hanging over his right leg. He held her tight and allowed hr to cry into his shoulder, like she'd done for him in his tree house.

"Do you remember what you told me back in November when I was crying?" Troy asked as Gabriella's sobs turned to sniffles.

Gabriella nodded. "I told you that your Grandpa wouldn't want you to cry, and I know my Grandma wouldn't want me to cry either, it just happened, I didn't want it to."

"I know sweetie, it's okay, everyone needs to cry once in a while, it's good to let your emotions out and besides your Mum says you aren't allowed to shut down, so at least I know you aren't doing that." Troy concluded.

Gabriella just shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Don't shrug at me little Missy." Troy said as he poked Gabriella in the ribs, earning him a poke back in the chest.

"Can we go home now?" Gabriella asked.

"Only if you get off my lap first!" Troy joked with her as she got up, pulling him with her they kept their hand linked together as they made their way back towards Troy's truck.

"So, you're telling me that Jack and Dad are about to start cooking in the same kitchen. Should I call the fire brigade now, or when the kitchen's on fire?" Gabriella asked as she and Troy tried hard not to wet themselves at the sight of their Dads trying to light the stove.

Troy and Gabriella had returned back to hers to find Jack and Lucille had come over, and that the women were now taking refuge in the back garden because the men had offered to cook.

"What I don't get." Troy started, as he tried to regain his composure. "Is why you agreed to the idea in the first place, you both know they can't cook?"

"It seemed like a good idea." Maria answered.

"But now, we're not to sure." Lucille finished.

"I've got an idea." Gabriella said making her way into the kitchen and then re-appearing a short while later with Jack and Carlos trailing behind her.

"I've made them a deal; Troy and I will cook, if they do the washing up because we're saving them from the wraith of you when the kitchen burns down." She finished all in one breath.

"Well, even though I wasn't told I was cooking, I still agree to that." Troy said as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist. "Come on then Montez; if we're cooking we'd better get started." Troy stated gently pushing Gabriella in the direction of the kitchen.

"That"

"Was"

"Amazingly"

"Delicious" the adults all concluded together making Troy and Gabriella laugh.

"I think the wine is starting to get to them." Troy told Gabriella as he pulled her chair closer to his, allowing her to snuggle into his side.

"I'd like to make a toast." Jack suddenly announced, causing everyone to pick up their glasses and wait for him to continue.

"We've been though a lot as separate families and as one big family, in the past year and a bit, and there has been one word that has been said a lot, anytime." Everyone laughed at Jack's proud announcement.

"Gabi said it first the other November and Troy returned the favour last March, and it's been passed back and forth by pretty much everyone in that time, so I think it's now our word." He announced.

"So, I propose a toast, to being there, ANYTIME!" Jack said putting emphasis on the anytime.

Everyone raised their glasses and locking eyes with their other half, repeated Jack's toast.

"ANYTIME!"

**So there it is, my first story finished. PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW and let me know what you think about the chapter and the story as a whole. THANK YOU!**


End file.
